


Dear Peter Parker, Happy Birthday

by RavenpuffWrites



Series: Had To Have High Hopes [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Gen, M/M, Songfic, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Trans Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 10:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20190706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenpuffWrites/pseuds/RavenpuffWrites
Summary: On Peter's 16th birthday, his dad's record a special video to let him know how much they love him.(Or, a special birthday addition to my fic "Some Of The Things I Haven't Told You")





	Dear Peter Parker, Happy Birthday

**Tony: **“Hey kiddo. This isn’t exactly going to be your normal video. Just like this isn’t exactly our normal location for shooting these.

But this isn’t a normal day, so I guess that fits.

Right now, it is officially your 16th birthday. By the time you see this it’ll have already long passed, but your dads and I wanted to record this tonight as a late gift.”

**Steve: **“Happy Birthday Peter. You’re such an amazing kid.”

**Bucky: **“We are so lucky to be able to be your dads. You have changed all of our lives for the better and we’re blessed enough to know we still have thousands of days left watching you grow up.”

**Steve: **“You bring out the best in us Peter. I truly believe you have made us want to be better people, because you’re so incredible. Even with all the bad there is in the world, you still always manage to see the best in people.”

**Tony: “**Kiddo, I know I don’t tell you often enough how _proud _I am of you. I know things haven’t been easy, you’ve been through a lot since the start of the year. More than anyone should have to go through in a lifetime. The fact you’re still hanging on tells me just how special you are.”

**Tony: **“This one’s for you, Underoos. We hope you enjoy it.”

* * *

**Steve**:_ “Dear Peter Parker, what to say to you?_

_You have my fight. You have your fathers’ brains.”_

**Tony**: _“When you came into my world, you cried, and it broke my heart._

_I’m dedicating every day to you. Domestic life was never quite my style. When you smile, you knock me out, I fall apart._

_And I thought I was so smart.”_

**Tony, Steve, and Bucky: **“_You will come of age with our young nation.”_

_We’ll bleed and fight for you. We’ll make it right for you._

_If we lay a strong enough foundation, we’ll pass it on to you._

_We’ll give the world to you and you’ll blow us all away._

_Someday, Someday.”_

**Tony: ** _“Oh, Peter when you smile, I am undone. My son.”_

**Tony, Steve, & Bucky:_ “_** _Look at our son.”_

**Tony:_ “_** _Pride is not the word I’m looking for._

_There is so much more inside me now.”_

**Bucky: ** _“Oh Peter, you outshine the morning sun.”_

**Tony, Steve, & Bucky: ** _“Our son”_

**Bucky: ** _“When you smile, I fall apart. And I thought I was so smart.”_

**Tony: ** _“My father wasn’t around.”_

**Steve: ** _“My father wasn’t around.”_

**Tony, Steve, & Bucky: ** _“We swear that we’ll be around for you.”_

**Tony: ** _“I’ll do whatever it takes”_

**Steve & Bucky_: _** _“I’ll make a million mistakes,”_

**Tony, Steve, and Bucky: “** _We’ll make the world safe and sound for you…_

_Will come of age with our young nation._

_We’ll bleed and fight for you. We’ll make it right for you._

_If we lay a strong enough foundation, we’ll pass it on to you._

_We’ll give the world to you_

_And you’ll blow us all away..._

_Someday, someday.”_

**Tony: ** _“Yeah you’ll blow us all away.”_

**Steve & Bucky: ** _“Someday, someday”_

* * *

**Steve: “**We love you, Peter.”

**Bucky: **“And we’re with you until the end of the line.”

**Tony: **“You’re the best of all us, Peter. You’re on your way. Just keep going.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Peter.   
And Happy Anniversary, Spider-Man


End file.
